Blood Sucking Fiends
by LycoX
Summary: The rising number of deaths in the aftermath of the Gladesquake and rumors of deformed individuals being the cause of it brings in a couple of Frogs to deal with the situation.


**Blood Sucking Fiends**

 **Disclaimer: Title potentially subject to change in the future if and when I'm able to get around to fully turning this into more then a teaser. This here is an Arrow/Lost Boys crossover and is set after the Undertaking in season 1 and for Lost Boys, its set after the third movie. Although, I think the time lines might not match up but for this, it will.**

* * *

 **Two Months After The Undertaking**

A weary Officer Lance made his way into the briefing room of the Glades Precinct that was thankfully still standing after Merlyn's attempt to destroy the Glades with an Earthquake device. Which was still friggin' insane to the longtime servant of the Law. Lance had ended up losing his Detective's shield for helping the vigilante known as the Hood in his attempts to bring down Malcolm Merlyn. Something that rankled the man something fierce and he'd bet every damn thing he had that Nudocerdo had been in Merlyn's pocket for that to happen as anybody more then likely would have been treated very differently compared to him. The Hood had vanished after all was said and done with Merlyn and Lance wasn't sure if the vigilante was dead, in recovery, or something else. But he knew though that they could use his help with all the recent craziness that was going on. Craziness that involved the ever increasingly number of deaths in the aftermath of the Undertaking. Said deaths that apparently involved figures that looked deformed and willing enough to drink blood. What was even more troubling was the fact those deaths they caused?

Was the fact that those who died, somehow made a come back looking just as deformed and willing to drink blood as their killers. It was getting to be too much for the Police to handle and Lance had a feeling that if it wasn't resolved soon, the National Guard was gonna be called in soon to help deal with the situation. _Never thought I'd willingly be all for a vigilante wantin' to come back to help out._

Grunting as he sat down, Lance took notice of how worn out the others in the briefing room looked. And hoped like Hell that wasn't going to get them killed because of it. It was then that Lt. Pike made his appearance. "Now I know you're all tired and in bad need of a long break, but night is comin' and we all know what that means." Started the man and instantly causing chatter to start up amongst the others.

As when night fell, that's when the shit really started to hit the fan as those deformed whackos only came out at night for whatever reason. "We've all got to be cautious in how we deal with these people. Do not let them get a chance to sink their teeth into you or anymore innocent people, understood?"

"Yes sir!" Came the reply from everyone present.

"Has there been any confirmation on the rumored individuals that's been fighting against these… People?" Wondered a woman curiously.

Making Lance curious as well since he'd heard about that as well. Pike sighed. "Yes, actually, there has been." Informed the man as he turned on the computer screen behind him and brought up the images of two young men.

"Meet Edgar and Alan Frog, a pair of brothers and natives from Santa Carla California. And its been said that dependin' on who you ask, Santa Carla is either the first or second murder Capital of the world due to a number of deaths that had been going on back in the 80's. Deaths that these two, along with several others had a hand in putting a stop to."

"Jesus." Muttered Lance as he and the others saw pictures of the Frog brothers from when they were younger! Along with pictures of the others involved in stopping the murders.

"Why didn't they just go to the Police?" Wondered another present.

They all watched as the Lt. rubbed on his forehead as he let out a breath. "Here's where it gets a little… Problematic. The Frog brothers believed the cause of the deaths were due to Vampires and chose to handle the problem themselves with the help of Samuel and Michael Emerson."

The room practically exploded after that with various reactions, Lance's own being a disbelieving scoff over what he'd been told. Pike waited for the room to quiet down before beginning again. "Now, since then, the Frogs with some assistance over the years have traveled through out California and even outside of it to deal with various supposed 'Vampire' situations."

"And with the crap we got goin' on now, they've obviously decided they needed to be here too." Lance said with a shake of the head.

"That's right, Quentin. So if any of you see them, they are to be arrested on sight as they are considered to be armed and dangerous."

Since the last thing they needed was the Frog brothers and their friends running around on top of their current problems. The various members of Law Enforcement, Lance included, all nodded their heads in understanding. "Dismissed. And remember, be careful out there."

"YES SIR!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Something folks would want more of or nah?**


End file.
